Growing Up or Growing Apart?
by amandachristine06
Summary: AU Inuyasha and Kagome have always been best friends. When Inuyasha starts going out with her sister, Kikyou, she realizes she loved him more than a friend. Can she get him back? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, I have to do two things:

1. Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha. cries pathetically in a corner

2. Summary-

I have a lot of big ideas for this fic, but it might take a while to make them happen. So stay with me on this. Kikyou and Kagome are sisters, almost a year apart. Before they start kindergarten together, their parents die. So, the two girls have to come live with their Aunt Kaede. Inuyasha and Kagome meet, become best friends. However, Kikyou and Inuyasha start going out a few years later. Kagome misses her friend and comes to realize that she loved him more than a friend. By the time they are in high school, can she find the courage to let him go? Or take him back?

This will be PG to PG-13 for the first and second chapters probably, but later, the R rating may come in handy.

(Please understand that most of this is in Kagome's view and understanding, and since she is just a four year old, her thoughts might not be astoundingly mature. lol, thanks.)

_September 3, 1992 First day of Kindergarten._

The two girls, garbed in scratchy green uniforms, stood nervously in the doorway of their kindergarten class. The school was expensively decorated, and looked very intimidating, at least, it was to a five year old. The first girl, an inch or two taller than her sister, took the first step in. She held a stoic expression. However, the second girl was as easy to read as a book. Her eyes were wide with anxiety and excitement.

Kikyou, older by eleven months, had already taken her seat. Desks were quickly being filled. Panic filled Kagome. All she wanted then was to sit by her sister. Kikyou would be the only person she knew.

"Kikyou! Please sit by me, I don't wanna be all alone." she said. Kikyou turned her nose up. She and another girl began talking. She seemed impervious to her little sister's distress. Tears welled in Kagome's blue eyes.

"Hey girl, hurry up and sit down before the teacher kicks you out." grumbled a silver haired boy next to her. He also had small puppy dog ears protruding from his head. His small face was contorted into a snarl, but it wasn't very ferocious on a five year old.

_Sniffle._ "The teacher won't kick me out. You don't know what you're talking about." she said as haughtily as she could muster through a tear-choked throat.

"Yeah well, if you don't stop that stupid cryin', _I'll _kick ya out. So shut your trap and sit down." he growled.

Kagome was shocked. No one in her family had ever spoken like that. But she sat down anyway. "Why are you so mean? I've had a bad day," she sighed like she was world weary. An adult would have smiled at the cuteness of her voice, but the boy was more aggravated than amused. "First I get dropped off here just 'cause Aunt Kaede thinks a 'spensive school will be better for us, and my sister makes me sit by myself, then YOU come along and make me feel even worse by callin' me stupid. It just hasn't been a good day, m'kay?"

They quit their bickering when the teacher called out their names for attendance.

"Inuyasha Tashio?" the plump, grandmotherly woman called out. Kagome giggled when the silver haired boy called out, "What?"

The teacher, Mrs. Rogers, reprimanded him, and Inuyasha glared all the while. He sulked the entire class period, even lunch, when the children had milk and spaghetti delivered to their classroom. Finally, the children were sent outside to the fenced-in playground until their parents arrived.

Inuyasha quickly went off to a shady, tree-filled area to brood. Kagome, curious, followed him. The boy had somehow ended up about six feet up on one of the thick branches. It was not very high up, but enough to impress Kagome.

"Hey," she called up, "whatcha doin' up there, huh? Can I come up? Why are ya up there?" she asked, her words slurred together, as children usually do.

The boy, Inuyasha, glared down at her. "Leave. Me. ALONE." he growled. He then turned his back to her, giving her the cold shoulder.

Kagome sank down to her knees. Her first day in school had been a failure. Aunt Kaede would hate her, just like everybody else. She didn't have any friends, and probably never would. She began to cry at the trunk of the tree. She was so loud in her pathetic little sobs that she did not hear the boy sink down beside her. He knelt by Kagome's side.

He gave her a worried look, and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, okay, you can come on up the tree, it's no big deal, really. Just stop that crying, I don't like it, okay?" he said, more gently than anything else he had said that day.

"You gonna be my friend?" she asked timidly, with a wary gaze. Inuyasha solemnly nodded.

After Kagome dried up her tears, beamed him a smile, she stood up beside him. She grabbed his hand, surprising the boy. He immediately jerked his hand away, and blushed a deep shade of red. "Come on," he said, "I'll give you a boost." He cupped his hands, and she stepped up. He guided her to the lowest branch, then scrambled up beside her. They sat side by side, looking down at their small, swinging shoes.

Kagome once again grabbed his hand, but he didn't pull it away this time. "You're my best friend." she said softly. They sat there in peace, waiting for their ride to pick them up.

Later that year

It was one week until Kagome Higurashi's birthday. She would finally be five like everyone else in her grade. Her parents had wanted Kagome and Kikyou to be in the same grade as each other, so they let Kagome start school early. She was smaller than everyone else in her grade, but she was just as smart.

Kagome winced as her sister slammed her bedroom door.

Kikyou never wanted to play anymore. Not since their Mom and Dad died. Kagome wasn't sure why they died. Kagome wasn't even certain what dying was. But her Mom and Dad were in Heaven now, whatever that was. And Kikyou and Kagome lived with their Aunt Kaede now.

Kagome and Kikyou came to live with their aunt a little over two months ago, in the summer.

Kagome thought, boy, I sure am glad that Inuyasha was her friend, since Kikyou won't even play with me anymore.

Aunt Kaede called Inuyasha's parents to invite the boy over for a small birthday party for Kagome. It turned out that the Taisho family only lived perhaps a fourth of a mile away, on the same street.

Kaede Higurashi spoke on the phone with Mr. Taisho, Inuyasha's father. He seemed like a very respectable man, and trustworthy as well.

She had me the Taisho family at school events, and knew they were powerful demons. Trained to be a priestess in her childhood, she was no stranger to youkai. Though some humans still objected to youkai and humans mingling, Kaede saw no wrong in it. She had always been very accepting of any race or heritage, always kind. She gelt pity for Kagome's new friend though, for she knew it would be a tough upbringing as a hanyou.

The youkai on the phone eventually brought up the subject of Kagome's family.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho. Kagome has an older sister. Eleven months older."

"What grade is she in, if I might ask?" Mr. Taisho inquired. His youngest son had referred to the girl as a 'bitch'. His mother had sent him to his room for that transgression.

"Kikyou is in the same grade as Kagome. Their mother insisted on their being in the same grade," she paused and listened to the inuyoukai's condolences. "Thank you, yes my sister and brother in law's deaths were a shock to us all."

The older woman allowed a moment of sadness to wash over her face. God, how I miss them both, she thought. Kikyou had stopped playing with her sister. Kaede knew it wasn't because she hated Kagome, but because Kikyou did not know how to deal with her parents' death. Kikyou ignored Kagome outside of the house because Kagome was one more tie to their parents. She was part of their old life, that could never be replaced, and it hurt Kikyou too much to be reminded.

The man seemed to understand her pain, and dropped the subject. They continued to arrange what time his sons would arrive for Kagome's birthday.

Kagome and Inuyasha, headed to the backyard swing, which was a little more secluded. The two children always preferred to be alone with each other. That was when they were the most open with one another.

They sat down, their feet dangling over the edge. "So why didn't your brother come to my party?" Kagome asked. She had looked forward to meeting Sesshomaru, though Inuyasha told her his brother was a 'pansy', whatever that was.

"Sesshomaru said he'd rather swallow chalk than come to a little kid's birthday party." Inuyasha said bluntly. He knew since the insult wasn't directed at Kagome, but in five-year olds in general, she wouldn't cry.

"Oh," said Kagome. Not really knowing what to do, she leaned back in the swing. Inuyasha promptly handed her a silver and gold foil-covered box. Kagome hesitated to unwrap it.

"Go on, open it already!" Inuyasha impatiently commanded.

"Okay, okay, eesh. I just don't want to forget today," she said softly. She slowly tore the foil off. Inside the decorated cardboard lay a locket.

It was intricately designed metal, forming a heart. Kagome knew it wasn't pretend jewelry, it was _real. _"Boy Inuyasha! You must have paid a billion bucks for this! Wow!" Kagome was so impressed with her gift. She had seen her mother wear jewelry like this, jewelry their father had given her.

Inuyasha shrugged his small little boy shoulders. "Nah, I asked my Mom what I should get you, and she gave me this." Of course, it was years later that Kagome found out that Inuyasha begged and pleaded to be given the locket. He demanded he have a really good present for his best friend. His mother gave him the locket that once belonged to her in childhood. She knew it was the perfect gift for the young girl that had so affected her son.

However, at that moment, Kagome was in awe of her locket. The string was long enough that she could loop it over her hear. She struck a pose, and said, "How does it look?"

"Looks pretty." Inuyasha said, pleased at her enthusiasm over the gift.

They soon headed back to the party. Kagome showed off her new locket to anyone that would look. She boasted how her 'bestest friend in the whole round world' had gotten for her. Soon, the time came for Kagome to blow out the candles on her cake.

Her parents had taught her to wish on the candles of a birthday cake. Last year, with her mom and dad, for her birthday, she wished for a toy. Feeling a little more grown up, and a lot more wishful, this year, she decided to wish for something a little better than a toy.

The small crowd of Kaede's coworkers, her sister, and her best friend, quieted. The crickets seemed to chirp even louder than usual. Kagome had a soft smile on her face. She closed her eyes. 'Please, please,' she prayed to whatever forces would grant this wish, 'let me and my friend Inuyasha always be together.' She then blew out the candles, and Kagome Higurashi was five.

Author's Note:

Okay guys, I know, I know, reading about Inuyasha and the gang is not very interesting when they are in kindergarten. But I promise that they will grow up. The next chapter will have them in their preteens, where they will meet Miroku and Sango.

Let me explain a few things. Kikyou was not born a btch. When their parents died in a car wreck, Kikyou alienated herself from her sister because Kagome was a reminder of the death of their parents. Kikyou is not trying to be such a mean person, she is only a child, struggling to deal with her parents' death.

Anywho, for the sake of this story, Inuyasha's parents are alive, but Sesshomaru's mother is deceased. (Pretend his father remarried to Inuyasha's mom and had Inu.) Also, Kaede is Kikyou and Kagome's aunt, and not too much older than forty.

So! I hope you guys liked it! I'm really enjoying writing it. Constructive criticism is always great to hear, but please, go easy on me...I beg for mercy!

Please review, make me feel loved! (At least do it for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! For goodness sakes, do it for the hot demons!)

Thanks.

amandachristine06

P.S. - I hear it is good to have a beta, and I'm sure I need one. Anyone that would gladly edit my story and correct mistakes would be considered. Let me know! Also, suggestions from reviewers are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I finally got those three reviews! Thanks, and I hope you guys are liking this. If you made it to the second chapter, you must! This chapter is basically catching up with Kagome and Inuyasha in high school. Don't worry, plenty of drama next chapter.

Oh, also, I know this is pretty PG-13 so far, but if I do continue this, the rating will go up.

Appreciation - You were my first reviewer! Thank you!

Inugirlfan1 - Thanks for the high rating!

Fanilia - Thanks for the help. - My first reviewer! Thanks for the encouragement!

randomthoughts666 - Oh! Your review was my favorite! Thanks!

silver-angel-sakura - Thanks, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

darkblossom - I would really appreciate your help. First though, I am going to see if anyone likes these stories. I don't want a beta who may later not even like the story they are assisting in.

Lonesome-Star - Thanks!

Kagome M.K - I'm trying. lol

ioke - Here's the chapter!

qurie - Okay, okay! Here's my chapter: ) Calm down, lol. (I appreciate the enthusiasm!)

_Ninth grade - September 3, 2002_

Inuyasha stalked through the hallways in the expensive private school, looking for his first period class. Upon finding it, he straightened his spine and jerked open the door. The teacher, calling out attendance, snapped her gaze to the nearly snarling hanyou.

"I presume you are Taisho Inuyasha?" she asked in a snotty tone. She looked down her nose at him.

"Yeah," he said flatly, "that'd be me," he continued to the one empty desk in the entire class. It was in the back row, next to the window.

A young girl removed her backpack from it, allowing him to sit there. He plopped down in the seat, slid what belongings he had chosen to bring under his chair, and looked at her.

"So what's the deal?" he asked insolently.

"Deal?" she looked up at him with big blue-grey eyes, confusion shown plainly on her face.

"Yeah, Earth to Kagome, weren't we supposed to meet at the front office and find our classes together? Dumbass, next time tell me so you won't leave me hangin'." He saw her eyes widen with realization, then change to apologetic.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I totally forgot! I woke up this morning, got ready for school and just walked straight to class and waited for you. I guess it's because it's the first day back to school. Summer totally fried my brain." Her apology was apparent in her explanation, and Inuyasha forgave her. Plus, she must be really sorry about it since she hadn't even complained about being called 'dumbass'.

"S'alright. Just try to remember your best friend next time, got it?" he said congenially. "So, who's the bitch?" he asked, nodding towards the teacher.

"Don't call Mrs. Johnson that. Maybe she's just having a bad morning." she told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Figures you have to take everyone in with open arms, including the worst teacher of all." he snorted. He spread his arms open wide, to prove his point.

A girl sitting in front of Kagome turned around and looked at her. "Hi, I'm Sango. You're Kagome, right?" she asked with a bright smile. She ignored the hanyou, knowing already his foul disposition.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome was well known around school. She had a kind heart, and a quick smile. There wasn't much to dislike about her, except that she hung out with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a reputation built already, before he even attended high school. No one could understand why Kagome was friends with him. They had received a lot of criticism, being so close. When Hojo once asked Kagome to the movies, she said no. Many of her schoolmates claimed it was because she dated Inuyasha.

Most of her peers could not understand the concept of friendship that was not of the same gender. Kagome was well liked as a person, but not many kids hung out with her when she was around Inuyasha.

By the end of the period, Kagome and Sango had exchanged phone numbers. Kagome was very excited. She loved to spend time with Inuyasha, but a girl at her age needed another girl to talk to.

That weekend, Kagome and Sango spoke on the phone. They talked about hobbies, interests, boys, their new classes, and so on. They found out that they both shared a love for mythology, history, martial arts, and reading.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to come to a party this guy I know is having?" Sango asked. "It's next week. It's like a 'back-to-school' party, but actually it's just an excuse to party and go wild. I really don't want to be left alone with this guy. He's a total lech." she laughed.

"Hm, are you talking about Miroku?" Kagome joked. He was very well known for his forward advances on girls. Kagome had written it off as a rumor until she and Sango were simultaneoudly groped by him in one of their new classes.

"Ohhh, yeah." They laughed. "Well, I think he likes me, but he also gropes every other girl in the vicinity as well." she sighed. Kagome wondered if there was more to read in her words.

"Okay, I'll check with my Aunt Kaede, and see if it's alright." she sat the phone down. Kagome picked up the phone a minute later, "Yeah, she said I could, but could I spend the night over at your house when it's over?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem. It's just me and my mom, and my little brother." Sango said. "I don't know if the party is going to be really wild or not. From what I hear, Miroku's dad lets him cut loose a lot of the time. It's probably better that you come over to my house afterwards. I only live a few houses away from him, so it'll just be a short walk to Miroku's."

After gossiping about and analyzing their friends and classmates, they called it a night, and hung up.

Later that week, in the cafeteria Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about their classwork. Well, Kagome was talking, and Inuyasha was complaining. Miroku walked up to their table and sat down, placing his tray in front of him.

"So, I talked to Sango." He looked at Kagome. "She said she invited you."

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she came along.

"No, no prob. I'm glad it's just you and not some guy she brought as a date." he sighed.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "So it's true then? You do like Sango?" she exclaimed.

Miroku lowered his gaze and blushed. He shook his head.

Inuyasha snorted, and crossed his arms.

Kagome and Miroku glared at him.

"Oh, well.." she trailed off. She was sure that he liked Sango. "Well, um, I'm also bringing Inuyasha along. So Sango might hook up with some guy there." she tried to bait Miroku so that he would admit that he really did have a crush on Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What do you mean I'm coming along? Wench, I ain't being your lapdog!" he shouted.

Miroku was now very worried that Sango _would_ hook up with someone.

Kagome was too preoccupied with Inuyasha to notice the tell-tale signs Miroku gave off. "I don't expect you to be my lapdog!" she fumed. "But my best friend, yes! I expect that much from you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha spread his arms, shouting back, "I don't want to go! I hate everyone here! I don't want to see them in some other evironment! Look, just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean that I like the same things _or _people as you." he recrossed his arms and sulked.

Kagome was upset, and replied, "I know you don't, Inuyasha, but I would at least think you like my company." she also sulked, and stared down at the tabletop.

Miroku, breaking out of his thoughts of Sango, decided it was time to start to class. "So I'll see you two at the party?" he asked them both.

Sharing a look, they agreed they would all come to the party.

Well, something big is planned for the party at Miroku's. I'm just wondering whether or not to continue this story. I don't know how well this is being received. So the next few chapters are going to be fairly experimental.

Hope you enjoyed. Check out my other story called 'To Find You', it's a S/K fic. People seem to like it better.

Well, see you soon! I love the reviews, and hope you liked this!

P.S. - I'm having a lot of major problems (mostly family oriented) right now, so if the chapters are a little late, sorry.

-ac06


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! I'm loving the reviews, keep them coming. Yes, I know, I promised plenty of drama in this one. So here we go!

No I don't own Inuyasha. Talk about rubbing salt on an open wound. Eesh.

-

-

randomthoughts666 - Thank you, and I might just drop you a line one of these days. And no problem, I really like your review!

InuyashaRox13 - Thank you for saying I was an amazing author! That makes you an amazing reviewer!

silver-angel-sakura - lol, you made me laugh with the whole Hercules thing.

anime-lover-forever2007 - Yeah, you reviewed my other story too. Yay! I love to read fanfiction too. I finally got the nerve to write a little, too. : )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome and Sango stood in front of the vanity mirror in Sango's room. Kagome had decided to just arrive at Sango's house, and they would walk the short distance to Miroku's place. Inuyasha claimed to know where Miroku's house was, and would meet them there.

Miroku, being the stupid pervert he was, invited nearly every girl he could find. He told them they could swim if they wanted. So, of course, all the pretty girls with the bodies they loved to flaunt were planning to bring small, tight bikinis.

At Sango's, Kagome was changing into her clothes in the small private bathroom in Sango's bedroom.

"So did you bring your swimsuit?" Sango called out through the door to Kagome.

"Um, no, actually." Kagome said back.

"Why not? You could swim if you wanted to! Here, you can borrow one of mine." Sango said, rummaging through her closet.

Kagome opened the door, and leaned against the doorway, dressed in blue jeans with a white belt and a snug navy t-shirt.

"Sango, I didn't want to swim," she stated, blushing.

"Why not? You don't like to?" Sango asked, confused. She knew that Kagome enjoyed sports, even if she didn't join any of the teams at school.

"No, I like to, just not in front of people," she fidgeted, and looked to the floor. "Look at me, Sango. I'm what my Aunt Kaede calls a 'late bloomer'. So I probably won't grow all the normal 'assets' until I'm about fifteen. Considering that I'm barely fourteen because I'm a year younger than everyone, it'll be awhile. I'm about as _developed_ as a fourth grader. It's embarrassing."

Sango nodded. She had learned in the past weeks that Kagome was very shy and embarrassed of herself. "Okay."

"Sorry. It's just a touchy subject. So that's why I don't really feel like running around half-naked in front of half the school."

"Well, if you won't swim, I won't swim." Sango smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, no, Sango. Go ahead and swim. Don't let me drag you down!" she exclaimed. "The last thing I want to be is a killjoy."

"No, really. It's cool. Like I'm going to let my guest be left all alone during a party. I don't ditch people," she smiled. "So get used to me. Besides, if I don't swim, Miroku won't get so much of a show. Poor guy, he's going to go nuts. I can't wait."

They laughed. Sango could be so cruel to him sometimes.

Sango wore a pair of tight khaki capris, and a pale pink shirt. Both girls wore their hair in ponytails to keep it off of their necks in the heat of late summer.

Around seven-thirty, the sun began to set, which the girls took as their cue to head on to Miroku's house. The door was already cracked open a bit, so they just pushed it open.

Kagome gaped at the sight in front of her, while Sango just strutted in. Being best friends with Inuyasha, the anti-social kid that he was, had not given Kagome many opportunities to go to parties. She was not invited because she hung out with the rudest boy in school.

Boys full dressed, sipping different drinks in plastic cups, were flirting and running around with girls in bikinis. The room smelled strongly of beer, which Kagome was surprised. She knew Miroku was a party guy, but was not aware that he would have beer at his party. He was only a freshman in high school! Sango noticed Kagome's shock at seeing alcohol, and whispered to her that a senior always brought beer to parties, even if the host didn't want them to.

Kagome shrugged, tried to act cool given the environment she was in, and began to look around for Inuyasha. Kagome, so concentrated on looking for her friend, didn't notice Miroku by her side, until Sango hit him on top of the head.

Kagome, surprised, looked at a blushing Sango. Sango shrugged, "He was trying to grope me."

Miroku, smiling from the feel of Sango's soft bottom, said happily, "Follow me, ladies."

"Oh great, now he's trying to be some great ladies' man." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear, barely being heard over the loud crowd in the living room.

Miroku was wearing a black wife beater and purple swimming trunks, though very few boys had planned to swim. Most of the male population hanging around had only come to observe scantily clad females.

Miroku led Sango and Kagome outside, where music was blaring from a huge stereo system. They saw the pool, a very large one, which was expected, considering Miroku's father was very wealthy. Kagome and Sango sat in two empty lounge chairs, near the lamps illuminating the pool area. Miroku stood by Sango, ogling her from his angle. The two girls smiled up at him, happy to be at the party, then scowling at the pervert.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Miroku asked expectantly.

"You wish. No, me and Kagome are just here to enjoy ourselves, and not get wet."

Miroku, disappointed, bit back a smart retort, and instead said, "Okay then." He sat down on the grass in between the two girls.

"So, your dad just lets you get away with this kind of stuff?" Kagome asked Miroku, staring at her peers cutting loose on alcohol, a few even smoking cigarettes.

"Yeah, all the time. He loved high school, said it was the best time of his life. So, he wants me to enjoy every moment that I can out of it. You're pretty sheltered, aren't you?" He asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, I haven't really done anything. Inuyasha was my only friend until this school year, and we don't really go many places. I hear kids talk at school, but no one really invites me to parties," she said sadly.

"But we're going to change all that, now aren't we, Miroku?" Sango asked, smiling slyly. Sango had every intention of bringing Kagome out of seclusion. It was considered her duty as a friend.

"Just say the word, mademoiselle." Miroku said, and bowed his head, mocking obedience, then grinned at Sango.

Kagome laughed at his antics. They talked a little longer about the ridiculous music someone had chosen to play. God, was it irritating.

"Hey, turn off the damn Britney Spears and put on some Letter Kills!" shouted a voice. Kagome turned her head to look for the guy yelling. While looking, she spotted Inuyasha. She smiled, and pointed to him, showing Sango and Miroku.

She pushed herself off the lounge chair and made her way over to the area he was in. Kagome could barely see his ears and hair over the rest of the crowd, but followed him the best she could. He was going inside.

Kagome sighed when she reached the sliding glass doors, and looked around for Inuyasha again.

Looking at the stairs, she could make out a familiar form. "Kikyou!" she called out. Her sister didn't turn. Where was she going? Kagome then noticed Kikyou was following someone. Her gaze traveled a little farther. She knew that hair. Inuyasha.

Kikyou and Inuyasha were going upstairs.

Kagome leaned against the wall, still looking up at the pair until they disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Her eyes were wide, her breathing erratic. My God, no. He couldn't be with Kikyou. He was her best friend. No, no, no. Kagome's heart was pounding. No, not pounding. Shattering. Her heart had splintered into fine, tiny shards, piercing her soul.

She ran to her friends. Sango and Miroku. A few of the people looked at her funny, Kagome didn't notice.

Sango took one look at her tearful expression, and stood by her side, a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she cried out. So many things could go wrong at a party like this. Miroku also stood up.

He was upset that his time alone with Sango was shot to hell, but he cared more for his friend, Kagome.

Kagome began to sob, her face twisted in anguish.

Sango took her in her arms. "Miroku, I'm going to take her to my house." She looked at him in the eye. "I'll see you later, okay."

Miroku saw the apology in her eyes. It brightened his spirits to know she was sorry for leaving him. He nodded.

Sighing as he watched them go, he went back to trying to save his house from total destruction from the aggravating teenagers.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Two hours and a bath later, Kagome was ready to talk to Sango.

"I'm so sorry, Sango." She apologized.

"It's okay, really, just tell me what's the matter, Kagome. We're friends, aren't we?" She waited for a nod. "Then you know you can tell me anything."

"I saw Kikyou and Inuyasha." She gulped. "Together."

Sango's eyes widened. The thought of Inuyasha with anyone other than Kagome was impressive, and incredibly surprising.

"I didn't know I'd react that way. I always knew Inuyasha would get _somebody_ - I just never imagined my sister. It just hurt so bad to see them together. I mean..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing how to describe her tumultuous feelings.

Sango sat on her fluffy blue bed, Indian style and hugging a pillow, patiently waiting for Kagome to continue.

Kagome looked at her. "It's like, my heart broke into pieces, just shattering all that I've ever had with him. I know what they were doing. They were going to make out. I know that. I've seen it on movies, read about it in books, heard kids talk about it at school. I know what they were going to do. He's leaving me. That's what I feel. Like I'm losing my friend from kindergarten to my sister that never gave me the time of day."

Her eyes began to tear up again. She buried her face in a pillow. "It hurts so bad." she muttered, completely defeated by her emotions.

Sango patted the pillow on the bed, and coaxed Kagome into laying down.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." she whispered. She turned the lights off, leaving only the street light to barely illuminate the room.

"I never knew I loved him until this." Kagome whispered back.

-

-

-

-

-

Okay guys, tell me if you liked it. I know it was sad. Ya da ya da ya da. But I did promise plenty of drama, so there you go. And yes, before anyone asks, Kagome's assumptions were right. Kikyou and Inuyasha DID make out. I just didn't want to write that part of it. Ick. Kikyou.

So, I hope you enjoyed! I love the reviews, keep them coming. Wasn't this chapter nice and long? Yes, it was, for what I normally write. So be happy.

It's pretty important that I wrote this chapter. This is the basis for the rest of the story. I just needed to get this one out. So it's kind of like a breakthrough for me!

-ac06


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I work at a daycare, and today, guess what happened. This little girl PEED on me. Oh, the horror. Needless to say, it's a job I sure could use a break from. So, with that in mind, forgive me for taking a vacation. I might be gone a week from now, but I promise I'll update again before I go. So if you don't hear from me for about a week or so, I'LL BE BACK.

LOL, anywho. Here's the chapter. Hope you like!

Reviews:

**daisy31** - Here's the chappie! **silver-angel-sakura** - Loved the review! Very kawaii. : ) **angicakesisinuyashasluvr** - I know, Inuyasha can be thick-headed. **Kagome M.K.** - Here you go! **karin**e - It's okay if you're crazy, I like 'em that way! **Aisu-Hime** - It's an I/K fic, just going through a couple rough spots right now. I would love for you to beta my stories. I finally got them mapped out for about the next seven chapters! Yay me! You live in Texas? What area (you don't have to tell me, just curious) **anime-lover-forever2007** - .:hides from you:. I'm sorry! I know it's sad! Don't kill me! **randomthoughts66**6 - Here you go! **MidnightAngel17** - It's happened to you? Terrible. Have a cookie - they solve life's problems. **VcChick** - I know, pretty gross, that's why I didn't write it! LOL **Neya** - Updated same day you reviewed! Here it is!

-

-

-

-

-

Sango's mom brought Kagome home early that morning. With puffy eyes, and an aching heart, she exited the mini-van and unlocked her front door. She slowly climbed the stairs that lead to her room. Her eyes teared up when she passed Kikyou's room, but she just held her head higher, refusing to let them fall.

She went into her room quietly. She knew her sister and aunt were still sleeping. She sat her overnight bag down by the door, closing it without a sound. She sat down on her bed.

She looked into her vanity mirror, directly across from the bed. Her hair was rumpled, her eyes were swollen, and most importantly, her heart was broken.

_I am just a pale shadow in Kikyou's wake._ Kagome stood up, turning to the side. She cocked her head, looking at her figure. _No curves to speak of, my hair isn't as glossy or tamed. My eyes aren't that beautiful dark brown. _

_I am **so **pathetic. I could never win over anyone's heart. Especially not...Inuyasha's. _Her eyes began to spring tears like faucets once again.

The feeling of being crushed was immense. Defeat was not even the proper turn _How could I be defeated when I didn't even stand a chance? _

God, did she resent not appreciating Inuyasha. How could she just treat him as a friend. She had never thought of Inuyasha as having a girlfriend.

She laid down on her bed, burying her head. She muffled her sobs in the worn down pillow she had owned since childhood. Inuyasha was her everything. He was her life, since she was four years old. He had been there through every tough moment. Inuyasha was the most loved person in her life.

Now he had chosen Kikyou over Kagome.

She looked again in the mirror at her red, tear streaked face. This time, her gaze wandered down, to her throat. The locket. The locket that Inuyasha had given her for her birthday so many years ago. She had always worn it. Inuyasha had though tshe just like the jewelry. Kagome though, had worn it as a reminder of his affection She knew he would never admit that he really liked having her around.

_I no longer have his affection,_ she thought bitterly. She slowly pulled her hair over her shoulder. She reached her hands back and unclasped the chain.

Giving the locket one last look, she placed it on her dresser, then crawled onto the bed, curling her body around her suffering.

-

-

-

-

-

Kikyou waltzed into her sister's room, cheerful and light-spirited.

"Hey lazy!" she shook her sister's shoulders. "Wake up. You'll never guess what happened."

Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "What?" Kagome asked, not really caring.

"You know how you hang out with that guy, Inuyasha?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled, knowing what was coming.

"Well, last night, at Miroku's party, you where there, right? Well, anyway, me and Naraku really got into it, you know? He just wouldn't pay me enough attention. Like, all he wants to do is sit around and brood. So, I told him we couldn't go out anymore," she waited for a reaction.

For her Kikyou's sake, she tried to appear like she was shocked.

Satisfied by Kagome's reaction, Kikyou continued. "Well, so I was crying, and Inuyasha came over to me. He asked me if I had seen you, and I said I thought I saw you go into one of the bedrooms. So I led him up there. When he realized you weren't in there, he sat down on the bed. He was angry and asked me what the deal was," she gave a wicked smile. "So I sat down on the bed beside him, and made my move."

_Am I really having to listen to this?_

"Me and Inuyasha are going out!" Kikyou squealed happily.

Kagome gave a weak smile. _Damnit all._

"Isn't that cool?" Kikyou chattered on, oblivious to the hurt she inflicted on her sister.

"Like, he's a really good kisser. Why didn't you tell me?" she looked back at Kagome, "oh yeah, you didn't date. Anyway, like, he's pretty cool. I mean, like, I'm the ultimate good girl. Cheerleader and all that, and like, now I date a total rebel!" Kikyou clapped her hands together. "Naraku's going to be so jealous. I can't wait for Monday!"

Kagome got out of bed and headed for the restroom._ I think I'm going to be sick,_ she thought.

Kikyou stared at the doorway. _Hmph. Stupid girl. It's not like he was her boyfriend anyway._ She looked around the room, and the glint of silver caught her eye.

_Oooh, pretty,_ she thought.

-

-

-

-

-

Monday at school, everything was going as planned.

For Kikyou, that is.

Naraku had heard the rumors that Kikyou had hooked up with Inuyasha. Confronting her in the hall way, she just smiled, and reminded him she was no longer his girlfriend.

Yes, Kikyou was certainly happy.

Kagome sighed. Sango had been at her side every moment today, and Miroku was flocking around too. She couldn't decide if she would be happier alone or not. She had seen the little scene between Kikyou and Naraku earlier.

Classmates kept approaching her, asking if Inuyasha and Kikyou were actually dating, instead of asking Inuyasha. He sat beside her through most of her periods, but he hadn't spoken a word to her at all. He had looked at her when she had come into class, but their gazes were quickly averted. The day passed on awkwardly.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat together at lunch. Inuyasha had joined Kikyou's table. He didn't look happy among the jocks and cheerleaders, and they looked as uncomfortable as Inuyasha.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha turned to look back at his friends. Maybe this was all a mistake. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kikyou. She seemed alright. She wasn't the best conversationalist, not that he was either. He found it odd that she seemed to show him off, like a prize or badge. She hadn't had the attitude of 'look at my freak', but rather, 'isn't this impressive?'.

Kikyou had loved the fact that they didn't travel in the same social groups. Or actually, that Inuyasha _didn't_ belong in a clique. However, Inuyasha liked having a girlfriend. He had Kagome as a friend, but found it much different compared to having a girlfriend.

Kagome meant a lot to him, but secretly, so did acceptance. With Kikyou, he may finally be welcomed into the head of the school.

He knew he had caused Kagome a lot of grief by making her a social pariah by being her friend. Perhaps if he was a little more accepted, it might be a little easier for her. Kagome might stop having to defend Inuyasha to everyone, and they _would_ go to parties. They _would_ be invited to hang out. They _would_ have polite treatment, instead of ridicule and exclusion.

As he turned to say something to Kikyou, he noticed something.

His mother's locket.

Kikyou was wearing his mother's locket.

His surprise at seeing her don his gift to Kagome, what he had given out of love, was evident on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, touching his face.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he demanded, closing his mouth.

"Oh, this old thing? Kagome gave it to me. She thought I should have it," Kikyou smiled warmly. "She's such a sweet girl."

Inuyasha nodded.

He gave Kagome's table one last look. _If that's all it meant to you Kagome, that's what it'll be._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Oooh - _I'm so creeped out right now! I'm half-watching a scary movie, and there is a thunderstorm going on. Yikes. Well, I hope you guys liked it. By the way, before anyone asks, Inuyasha DID love Kagome, but like a friend. She was his lifeline, and now he's feeling betrayed because Kagome 'gave' Kikyou his mother's necklace. Eesh. Stupid Kikyou. By the way - this IS an I/K fic, and don't worry, things will eventually get better. I feel so sorry for Kagome! Well, I'm fairly happy with this chapter, though it was sad. I promise, things will cheer up eventually. Patience, my little reviewers. Hope you liked it!

P.S. - Big thanks to Aisu-Hime, who has been a big help from the get-go on both stories! Much appreciation!

-ac06


End file.
